Lost Memories
by vampireangelxx
Summary: Rose has been through scary situations, and Dimitri has always been with her. But in an instant, Rose is wiped clean of her memories, of who she is, and she can't remember anything anymore. How will Dimitri help her discover who she was before? Post-LS


_**Author's note**_

This is yet another VA fanfic. :)

Summary is below, and I hope you will like this.

This story mainly focuses on Rose and Dimitri and their lives together, but Lissa and Christian are likely going to be in it too. But later in the story; not in this chapter.

Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review at the end, thanks! :)

**RPOV** = Rose's POV

**_DPOV _**= Dimitri's POV

APOV = Adrian's POV

_Summary_

Rose has been through scary situations, and Dimitri has always been with her.

But in an instant, Rose is wiped clean of her memories, of who she is, and she can't remember anything anymore.

How will Dimitri help her discover who she was before? Post-LS

**RPOV** Chapter One

"Don't do this, Dimitri!" I pleaded. "Don't walk away from me!"

"It's too late. I can't help you, Rose. I don't need this. I don't need you complicating my life. I don't need _you_."

"NO! Dimitri, we belong together! DON'T DO THIS!" I cried, falling to my knees. I sobbed as I begged him not to leave me.

"Goodbye Rose."

Turning around, he walked away.

My heart had already begun to break and now it shattered into a million pieces.

**xxxxx  
><strong>

My eyes snapped open. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I was in my room at the Royal Court.

_Thank goodness, it was just a dream, _I thought with relief.

I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand and it said it was 10:01 p.m.

Morning for the Moroi, night for the human world.

I yawned and stretched, getting up. I got dressed into jeans and a cotton t-shirt and left the room.

I headed over to Dimitri's room. I knocked.

A moment later, Dimitri answered.

I strode in, immediately flinging myself on his bed casually before he could utter a word. I was lying on my stomach, my ankles crossed in the air.

He chuckled, closing the door, and walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"What brought you here?" He asked, clearly amused.

I shot him a teasingly insulted look.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my own boyfriend? How insulting," I grinned.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," He said, attempting a serious look but failing miserably.

I just laughed. "Okay, okay," I threw my hands up in mock surrender, still grinning.

"You caught me. It's normal for a girl to go to their boyfriend when that girl had a nightmare, you know," I blurted out casually but without thinking. My grin faded.

I'd never intended to tell Dimitri about the nightmare—even if I implied it.

I should've known that he would figure out the meaning behind what I'd said—hence why I didn't intend to tell him.

I knew it was just a nightmare, but I also knew that he would worry, and I didn't want him to worry. Why did I have to say things without thinking? I was so pathetic.

"You had a nightmare? Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked softly; completely serious now.

I groaned. "Dimitri, it was just a nightmare," I lied casually. I knew it was a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't just _any_ nightmare.

He wasn't convinced. I kicked myself mentally.

"Dimitri, to be honest, I've been through worse, and a nightmare isn't a problem. It's not like they're recurring nightmares," I lied again.

They had been recurring lately; not the same nightmare I had last night, of course, but similar to the one last night.

"Rose," he said warningly, a tone I knew very, _very _well. It meant that he'd known me long enough to tell when I lied.

I sighed and sat up normally. I scooted closer to him, my legs touching his, my feet on the floor.

"Okay. Fine, I'll tell you the truth. But they _are_ pretty bad nightmares." I said.

"Rose, trust me, I've seen and heard worse than what you're going to say."

I stared at him, shocked. "You already know?"

"No, but I have a guess."

"Fine." I opened my mouth to say more, but nothing came out. _Coward, coward_, a voice taunted me from somewhere inside me. _Shut up, _I told the voice.

"Roza, you can tell me anything. You know that." Dimitri said softly, gently, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed my hair.

"Okay, okay," I took a deep breath.

"In my nightmare last night, I was begging you not to leave me, not to walk away from me. You said, and these were your exact words, 'It's too late. I can't help you, Rose. I don't need this.

"I don't need you complicating my life. I don't need _you_,'" I said in a very crappy impression of his perfect voice, and it didn't help that my voice shook either.

"Roza—"

"You know what? Just forget I said anything. It's just a freaking nightmare, anyway. No need to cry over spilt milk." I grumbled.

"Rose—"

"It's just a nightmare. It's not the end of the world." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince Dimitri.

I stood up and headed to the door. But before I could take even two steps, Dimitri caught my wrist, already on his feet.

He pushed me gently against the wall, his hands on either side of my head.

"Roza, I promise you—no, I _swear_ to you that I'll never, _ever_ abandon you, no matter what happens. I love you; don't ever forget that."

"I know that, Dimitri. It's just I'm scared that…that something will happen, something scary. I know you wouldn't abandon me. It's not _that _I'm afraid of—not exactly. It's hard to put it into words…but I'll try.

"Dimitri, I had a really freaky nightmare two nights ago. I dreamt that I...I lost my memory. Completely.

"As in, I didn't remember you, or Lissa, or anything! I didn't even know who I was. It felt so real, Dimitri, that I'm scared it'll come true. Dimitri, I'm scared of losing who I am." I whispered that last part, my voice cracking.

I hated feeling weak, I really did.

But what I hated more was the possibility that I would lose who I was; and that's a freaky feeling. Seriously.

The worry in Dimitri's eyes grew, but he said with fierce determination, "That's not going to happen to you. It won't happen. It was only a nightmare."

I was extremely grateful for his determination, I really was, but I knew from experience that there were some situations that nobody could prevent from happening—not even Dimitri.

"Dimitri, when it happens—"

"_If_, Roza," He said huskily. "_If_ it happens. You don't know if it will."

"You don't know if it will never happen either," I replied softly.

Before he could respond, I kissed him. It was a soft, sweet kiss, so filled with love, but I still felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I didn't know if or when it would happen, but I placed all my hopes on that it would never happen.

**xxxxx  
><strong>

Dimitri had to go take care of some other stuff, so we parted. I left his room feeling solemn and depressed. Quite the opposite turn of how I felt when I first entered his room.

I was taking a walk around Court when Adrian fell in step beside me.

"Hey, Rose," Adrian greeted me.

"Hey, Adrian," I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to escape Court for a while. I got permission and everything."

"Sure," I said eagerly, grasping at any chance to not think about the nightmares.

Adrian smiled. "Then let's get going, shall we?" He gestured towards the parking garages and we began walking toward them.

**xxxxx  
><strong>

A few hours later, we arrived at Adrian's surprise destination.

Before we left, though, I'd left a note in Dimitri's room, saying that I was with Adrian, and that I'd be back later.

Adrian parked in front of a three story house—way smaller than a mansion, but way bigger than your average house; it was one of those expensive fancy houses that people decked out for parties—a few miles outside of Pennsylvania.

It was around evening when we arrived.

"Why'd you take me here?" I asked curiously as I stepped out of the car.

Adrian walked around the car, gazing up at the house.

He met my eyes, and he smiled.

"Rose, you're going to experience the party of a lifetime. I must warn you, though, it's a human party, but a scattering of Moroi and dhampirs are of course going to be mingled in this one."

"That's really cool, Adrian, and I appreciate it, but I'm a guardian, and I can't just—"

"Aw, come on, Rose! It's only one night." He pouted. I laughed but then sighed.

"I don't know…"

"I owe you…"

"You owe me _big time_." I said; my eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I owe you big time. Come on, let's go! The party's been going for a half hour, you know."

I thought about it. I had my stake on me—discreetly hidden, of course, but somewhere I could reach in an instant in case a problem arose—

"Fine. _But _I'm warning you now that if I see any hint of danger, we're leaving immediately. I mean that literally. If you happen to leave something behind that is _not _important, then tough. But if it comes to fleeing, then please, try not to leave anything important behind, say, for example, car keys."

Adrian had a solemn expression throughout my whole warning-speech-whatever. "Can we go in now?" He asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Five minutes later, we were inside, and Adrian was already dancing with some girl.

The living room was spacious and it was decked out like a dance floor.

I leaned against the wall nearest the door, and crossed my arms across my chest. I did the guardian see-without-really-seeing thing.

A Moroi guy strode up to me, suddenly, and said, "Dance with me, beautiful,"

I scoffed. "No, thanks," I said as politely as I could manage. I didn't want to cause a scene.

"I said, dance with me," He said a little more firmly.

Then he grabbed my arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey! I said I didn't want to dance," I exclaimed, trying to pull my arm back but he had a strong grip, even for me.

"Okay, you don't want to dance? Fine by me." He said coldly, with a hungry look in his eyes as he appraised me.

He gripped my other arm this time, pulling me to him. I growled in his face.

"Get your filthy hands off me," I spat.

He was leaning down, about to crush his mouth to mine, but I kicked him in the stomach, having no choice but to do just that.

"Adrian!" I yelled across the room, where I saw Adrian dancing with a different girl.

"Let's get out of here!" I ran to Adrian, grabbing his hand and he immediately obeyed.

We ran out of there, and I flung myself into the drivers' seat. Adrian hastily handed me his keys, already buckled up.

I didn't have time to put on my seatbelt when I saw in the rear view mirror that the same Moroi guy—along with a couple others—was getting into his car.

I immediately revved the engine, racing out of there. I could have handled some Moroi guy but I didn't want to cause a scene back there.

I turned onto the highway, and I saw in the rear view mirror that he was following us, like I figured he would.

I swore under my breath.

I drove as fast as this car would let me. But it still wasn't enough in the end.

He managed to catch up, driving on the other side of the road, on my side.

I saw his cold smile and in an instant, he swerved—intentionally, I thought with certainty—into my side, crashing into the side of the car.

I screamed as the car rolled down the steep hill that was next to the road. I threw myself over Adrian, trying to protect him, but I knew it was futile.

The last thing I felt was my body being thrown out Adrian's window.

Then I blacked out completely.

APOV

The tumble of the car rolling down the hill left me a bit nauseous, but that was nothing—_nothing_—compared to what I felt when Rose was thrown out my window, crashing through the glass. The shards cut me, but I didn't care about that.

The car finally stopped rolling, and fortunately, it landed on its wheels instead of upside down.

I unbuckled myself hastily, threw open the door, and ran to Rose, who was on the ground, unconscious, bleeding very badly from her arms and legs.

Her head was the worst though.

But I didn't waste any time calling some guardian on my cell phone, which still worked somehow. I pressed the first speed dial on the phone, not even caring what guardian picked up.

"Guardian Belikov," Belikov answered. _Crap, crap, crap_, I thought. He was not going to be happy.

"Dimitri, get down here _now_! Rose is seriously and critically injured! We got in a car crash, and our car rolled down the hill, flinging Rose out my window—which wasn't open by the way; it was up all the way; she just crashed through the glass—and now she's in serious trouble!"

"I'm on my way," He said a bit hastily, hanging up. I shut my cell phone, my knees giving out.

"Rose," I whispered, not even caring that tears were sliding down my cheeks. "Don't die on me….I am so sorry…"

**xxxxx  
><strong>

About five, ten minutes later, Dimitri and about several other guardians arrived.

Dimitri jogged over to where Rose was lying on the ground and he bent over so he could lift her into his arms.

His expression was unreadable but I saw the deep, deep emotion in his eyes.

Anyone could see it.

He carried her as hastily as he could over to one of the trucks the guardians drove here in and placed her on the back seat, then he quickly climbed in the drivers' side.

"Adrian," Dimitri called out to me. "Guardian Alto is giving you a lift back to Court." He notified me, and then without giving me a chance to respond, he raced out of there, the tires squealing, leaving marks in the path, obviously in a hurry.

I walked to where Stan was waiting for me, passing by the ruined car that the other guardians were examining.

Geez, I hoped Rose was okay…

_**DPOV**_

By the time I made it back to Court, I was frantic enough that I didn't even care that people were watching me carry Rose hastily to the clinic.

I didn't care what they might be thinking.

I didn't even pay them any attention. I was too focused on bringing her to where she needed to be.

I entered the clinic and a doctor, a couple nurses, brought forth a hospital stretcher.

I laid Rose down in it, and they quickly pulled her down the hall. I followed.

They took the stretcher into one of the rooms and laid her on the bed.

I couldn't bear this any longer. I couldn't watch them try to revive her. It was all too much.

I'm not perfect; even though people think I am…I'm not.

I'm not invincible; even though Rose thought I was…I'm not

If I was perfect, I'd have prevented this from happening to Rose.

I couldn't handle this. I couldn't stand here watching the medic try to bring her back.

I couldn't stand the hurt and pain. I _could not_ lose Rose. I _would not_ lose her! I _would not_ let death take her! She _would_ survive! If she didn't….I would just collapse into nothing. She's everything to me.

No, I don't believe that she wouldn't survive. I knew she had to survive.

She had to.

_Come back to me, Roza..._I thought towards her, even though she wouldn't be able to hear it.

I leaned against the wall outside her room as the doctor worked on her.

I shut my eyes, fighting against the images that threatened to break my already fragile control.

A moment later, I heard the door click open. My eyes opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"How is she doing?" I asked softly.

"She's awake, if that's what you mean." He replied just as quietly but somehow…somehow he sounded sad.

"May I see her?"

"Yes, of course." He sounded suddenly tired, weary. I nodded, thanking him, and then I walked in the room.

"Rose?" I murmured. "Oh, you don't know how relieved I am to see that you're alive, Rose,"

She was sitting up. She met my eyes.

Her gorgeous eyes had life in them, thank goodness. I was relieved to see—

"Who's Rose?" She asked, confused.

My heart shattered. No. No. NO. This couldn't be happening. But I couldn't deny it! Dang it all, why did this have to happen?

Wait, I could be wrong. I'd better talk to the doctor. I stepped out of the room and searched the halls for him. I saw him, and he glanced up.

"Guardian Belikov, do you need something?" He asked politely but wearily.

"Yes," I said grimly. "I have a question. Does Rose have amnesia?"

_Please, please, please let me be wrong! _I thought frantically.

The sad look in his eyes grew. "I'm afraid she does. It's an intense kind of amnesia too; she can't remember anything, _anything_, at all that happened before in her life. Of course, she can't remember her own self either, so...yes, Rose does have amnesia. I'm so sorry," He said, compassionately. I nodded and went back to Rose's room.

I walked up toward her bed. "Rose—"

"Who _are_ you? Who's Rose?" She demanded.

"Your name is Rose Hathaway, I am Dimitri Belikov," I told her softly, my heart clenching.

She stared at me, even more confusion in her eyes.

How could something like this happen to Rose? It wasn't just unfair; it wasn't _right_. It wasn't natural; it shouldn't have happened.

But there's no point in dwelling on that; I needed to focus on healing Rose and bringing back her memories.

How I would do that, I had no idea.

But for Rose, I would try anything.

_**Author's note**_

WHOA! I didn't expect to write so long of a chapter! Haha! XD

I hope you guys liked it! What did you think of it? Tell me in a review! Thanks! :)


End file.
